Yami Pyramid
by FireCacodemon
Summary: "Yamis have a pyramid that only seems to work on us three" Yami said before Bakura and Malik looked at Yami.  "I've never been told about that" Bakura and Malik both said together. Yugi, Ryo and Marik looked confused at Yami before he smiled.


FireCacodemon: Here is a little short fanfiction that I did. The idea was made when me and a friend were having a nice spoof with each other...

Yami: Yeah if you love suffereing from pain

FC: I'm going to get you out of it as well...don't worry

Yami: On with the story...short story

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Yami Pyramid<p>

"I never really asked...you three are yamis right?" Yugi asked. Yugi had invited Marik and Ryo around to hang out for the day...the yamis on the other hand only caused chaos in the house but now they have calmed down thanks to Yugi and Ryo. All three yamis were looking at the three Hikaris in front of them before everyone sighed.

"Yeah. Of course we are" Bakura said before Malik nudged him lightly.

"Then surely you have a way to find out who's the best...like a pyramid or something...The Egyptian Gods do" Marik said before Yami's eyes flashed dangerously at Marik.

"Yamis have a pyramid that only seems to work on us three" Yami said before Bakura and Malik looked at Yami.

"I've never been told about that" Bakura and Malik both said together. Yugi, Ryo and Marik looked confused at Yami before he smiled.

"Only the strongest of the yamis know about it" Yami told the other two before the pouted as if being told off. Bakura smiled before he pushed Yami over only to receive a squirt in the face of ice cold water.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Bakura yelled at the three Hikaris only to find that Ryo had squirted him. Malik started laughing before he also received a squirt of ice cold water in his face. Yami looked up at Yugi before sighing.

"You miss behaved" Ryo told his yami before Marik was tempted to squirt his yami again but restrained himself.

"Yami...what's the pyramid then?" Yugi asked Yami.

"The thing is Yugi...sorry guys but it goes in order of power...I think...anyway. Malik is set at the bottom of the pyramid followed by Bakura and at the top is me" Yami told Yugi.

"Why are you at the top?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I don't know...complain to Zork if you have to" Yami told Bakura.

"Why am I at the bottom when I had Ra?" Malik asked before the Hikaris all sighed as they could all see that a fight was going to happen.

"I said I don't know...It was years go for all I know things could have changed" Yami told Malik before Bakura smiled.

"I think I get it. I'm second because I'm equivalent to Slifer which makes Malik equivalent to be Obelisk and Yami you're Ra...How does that work?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Like I said...it was years ago...I don't even think that it mattered anyway to you" Yami smiled at Bakura.

"I want you more than ever Yami" Bakura started advancing on Yami before Yami tripped over something and fell down into the grass.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked before Bakura jumped at him. Yami rolled out of the way before getting up and running away from Bakura. Bakura followed quickly in which Malik thought was funny so started laughing before all three hikaris sighed again.

"Don't you think we better stop them?" Ryo asked Yugi.

"I'm sure Yami will return to the Millennium Puzzle soon enough" Yugi said.

"I wonder what will happen if Bakura catches Yami?" Marik asked.

"I hope Bakura does not" Yugi said before Ryo had a little though before going bright red.

"We better stop him" Ryo said before running after his yami.

"I wonder what Ryo though?" Marik asked Yugi.

"I don't really want to find out" Yugi said before going after Yami. Malik stood next to his Hikari before smiling.

"Not tonight" Marik said. Malik pouted.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Please leave a review...<p>

Yami: FireCacodemon also posts up new story ideas if you want to check them out as well...not that anyone lookes as profiles...

FC: I do!

Yami: Yeah you do

FC: Get back in the Millennium Puzzle Yami...or I will make your life hell. Don't think I'm bluffing Yami.

Yami: Ok


End file.
